Law School Daze
by dk-joy
Summary: The Gundam Boys go to law school. There, they are taught about the mystery that is the law. But what they really want to know is this: why is the front door made of gundanium in an age of peace? Contains shounen ai 1x2, 3x4, 5x6.


GENERAL STUFF ABOUT THE FIC:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but neither do you, so I don't feel **too** bad.

Warnings: This fic contains legal terminology (which I will explain to the best of my ability – if you don't understand, please tell me in a review/email and I'll try harder). It also contains shounen ai (1x2, 3x4, 5x6) and other things. I'll say at the beginning of each chapter what other things it may have…

The boys and a few other characters aren't mine. I have some OC's in here who, while they **may** be based on real people, don't have their names or all of their characteristics, etc. I'm not making fun of anyone in particular or anything mean like that. I'm mostly trying to convey the general feeling of tension, terror, and uncertainty that permeates law school like a thick fog.

I go to law school in Louisiana, so if some of the laws or legal concepts (or last names. Heh.) sound odd, it's because we're a civil law state in the southern part of a common law country. If legal concepts apply only to Louisiana, I'll say it. Otherwise, the terms and concepts are either general common law, federal, or constitutional law terms. Also, many laws would have changed by the time the boys were born, but I'll mostly be using current law. If it isn't, I'll probably come up with a BS date for when it became law. Blah!

Also, I think I'm going to make society in general more open to homosexuality, so that I don't have to deal with that issue in the fic (although individual people may still be jerks about it and the school still expects people to act with decorum and all that.)

The gundam boys (and Zechs!) go to law school in Louisiana. The name of the school is "Mythical University Law School," since I don't want to deal with actual schools. If I used my own, people might find out and get upset and/or amused. If I use someone else's, they'll probably just be confused, so I'll stick to a fake OS (Original School), thank you very much! On with the fic!

CHAPTER-SPECIFIC STUFF:

This chapter has language, slight shounen ai, no legal terminology, not much plot yet – just character intros and a small mystery

The First Day, Front Steps

Six men paused in front of the Mythical University Law School. The numerous, small concrete steps were somehow intimidating. The entire front of the building was a whitish-gray concrete that made it look both old and majestic. The six columns seemed to support the weight of the large triangular projection which held several sculptures. Old judges and justices sat or stood, all looking toward the middle, at Justice holding her scale.

The six men resumed walking, being careful not to trip on the sometimes chipped steps. They were all wearing black suits, white shirts, dress shoes, and ties.

A petite, blue-eyed, short-haired blond, Quatre, walked next to a tall brunet, Trowa, with half of his face hidden due to his long bangs. Trowa and Quatre looked perfectly normal in their suits. Quatre because he was born with the figurative silver spoon in his mouth, Trowa because he was good at blending in anywhere. Quatre smiled genially to everyone around, talking quietly to Trowa every once in a while. Trowa quietly answered and was generally unobtrusive.

A tall man with blond hair to his hips, Zechs looked like a natural in his suit due to his noble status. He shortened his steps to accommodate the man next to him. The man's long black hair was slicked back from his face and gathered into a tight ponytail. Wufei had also been born to a rich family, but would have been more comfortable in traditional Chinese clothing. Despite this, he didn't look out of place. He muttered occasionally, making the man next to him smile.

A man with messy chocolate hair and prussian eyes, Heero looked about as comfortable in his suit as he ever looked in any clothes. He glared at everyone who passed, giving many people the (correct) impression that he was not the kind of guy you wanted to piss off. They probably thought he would be more at home in a penal colony. Heero walked next to a man with a long chestnut braid and wide blue eyes. Duo was annoyed and miserable. Miserable because he had to wear a suit and annoyed because Heero didn't seem to notice that he was miserable.

"Oi, Heero! Why did we have to wear these stupid monkey-suits again? I don't see anyone else wearing them." He said, gesturing widely and sighing when Heero merely shrugged in answer.

Heero didn't bother to argue with the boy. Not only would the braided boy not listen, he was probably right and Heero didn't particularly want to admit it. Law school was more informal than he had expected. While some people wore shirts and ties, many others were wearing jeans or shorts and tee-shirts. Still others took the third, middle road and wore things like khakis with polo shirts. So Heero just shrugged in response to Duo's complaints.

Quatre spoke up, saying something about decorum, but Duo tuned him out, used to Quatre's recent little rants on modesty, delicacy, and other things that Duo didn't particularly care about. He was surprised when Trowa spoke, cutting the small blond off.

"Just treat this like a mission. There are a lot of unknown factors, so you prepare for the worst. Now we know that casual dress is acceptable and no longer have to prepare for that factor. Don't give Heero a hard time. I'm sure he's just as nervous as all of us."

Duo seemed to be satisfied with this, nodding and patting Heero on the back in semi-apology. Heero didn't shrug him off, instead leaning back slightly as if he wanted more contact. Duo happily accommodated him, putting his arm around Heero's shoulders and leaning toward him to whisper something. Whatever it was made Heero blush and look scandalized. Duo grinned and stepped away.

"Maxwell! Don't you dare…" Wufei started to rant. Zechs deflected the impending argument by rubbing his hand lightly down the Chinese boy's back, stopping inches short of the boy's rear. Wufei stuttered and blushed then turned to Zechs and took a deep breath in preparation of another rant when Quatre quietly announced that they had arrived at the door.

All of the boys stopped blushing, ranting and/or listening to look at the wide, metal double-doors in front of them. They took a collective breath and Duo stepped forward to open the door. It was lighter than it looked.

"Gundanium." Duo muttered under his breath. The other boys followed him through the door, all of them surreptitiously running their hands over the door to confirm what the braided boy had said. He was right.

"What is going on here?" Trowa wondered aloud.

TBC…

Author's Note: Please review and tell me if I should continue. I'd like to, but if no one likes this, I won't bother. There will be more things happening in later chapters – this was mostly just an introduction to the concept and the characters. They aren't on a mission, but it may become one, despite the fact that the war is over already. The boys have all reached majority (at least 18, probably 21).

Also, thanks to "Ellen" for pointing out that I said "five men…" instead of six in the beginning (I was originally going to have just the five gundam boys, but I didn't want to have to think up an OC for Wufei, so I added Zechs in – sorry!)


End file.
